Four Winds
This is a religion very rarely referred to by name because it is so ubiquitous in Camora. Everyone is at least passably familiar with the gods listed here and the practices of their temples, even if they are not followers themselves. The most common form of worship regarding the Winds is through individual patron gods. Individual temples are dedicated to different gods, and most people will pick one or two Winds to pay homage to. If you are devoted enough to a specific god, they will often grant you magic. It is only the god who limits what can be done with this power, but clearly different gods would have different ideas about acceptable behavior. Because it is granted directly by the gods, it is unusual for people to be charged with crimes relating to their divine magic. This is a point of tension in the city, as no one agrees with every god. In the end, the judges most often side with Borean law, but there is little doubt that the presence of divine power complicates things when it comes to court, and many temples hold courts for their own devout to get around this. Priests of a specific god are known as Dedicants, whereas followers are merely Devout. Dedicants run the temples, and many live quite comfortable lives. As such, it's something of a desirable position, though the gods have little patience for those who feign loyalty. The ten Winds are divided into two groups: The Elder Four and the Vernal Six. The Elder Four are the oldest gods, and are usually credited with the creation of the world. The Vernal Six are the results of various liasons between the gods, and are generally thought to be less powerful. It is important to note that almost every god has more than one "face." The Elder Four The Elder Four consist of Boreas, Khamsin, Notos, and Zaphyr. Their temples are generally the largest, and are set at their corresponding compass points. Boreas, the Father Wind (Law, Balance, Truth, Justice, Winter) Boreas is the North Wind, and is symbolised by the scales. He is known for being judgmental and harsh in his interpretation of the law, and has little patience for those who try to escape their due. His followers are expected to never let their emotions rule their judgments and to mete out punishment fairly, be it to friend or foe. His hand guides without compassion, and his codes are strict and demanding. For those with the fortitude to walk his path, however, he is a staunch and unflinching ally. Despite his harshness, Boreas is an extremely popular god in Camora. His simple rules and often direct hand in the lives of his followers make him easy to follow. There is little guessing that needs to be done when following his path, even if he does demand unwavering obedience. As his teachings go, darkness and cold are the appropriate punishments for the unholy. Those who have darkness or ice in their souls are cursed. It is Boreas himself who does the cursing, breathing Winter into these people so that all the rest might see them and know. In some senses, he is both God and Satan in one. Note: All Camoran judges are Borean devouts. Khamsin, the Mother Wind (Life, Family, Purification, Protection, Summer) Khamsin is the East Wind, and is symbolised by the three-phase moon. She is the consort of Boreas, and is known for her protection, compassion, and love for her children. She grants life, but guards her secrets close, dispensing them only to those she deems worthy or in need. Though she is far and away more compassionate than Boreas, she still demands respect from those who would be her supplicants. She is particularly known for protecting children and their caretakers. Despite her consort-status, Khamsin is probably the most worshipped god in Camora. She asks little of her more casual followers, and her temples are very warm and welcoming. Note: The temples of Khamsin double as shelters for adults and children escaping abusive situations, and there is a special sect of Khamsin's devout dedicated to running a court only for domestic crimes called the Court of the Moon. Notos, the Wild Wind (Destruction, Storm, Renewal, Oracle, Passion) Notos is the South Wind, traditionally said to bring trials and hardship for the sake of new growth. He is passion and unfettered emotion, unapologetic in the lessons and trials he brings. He does not have the just nature of Boreas or the compassion of Khamsin, but instead a brutal self-honesty that brooks no evasion. Notos demands that his followers test themselves to find out who they truly are, and that they never make apology or excuse for who that is. He asks that they never hide their emotions or angers, but freely express each thought and feeling. This makes his devout a strange and challenging lot, as they are extremely emotive and unrestrained. Some people love his devout, but many more prefer to avoid those who wear his (very literal) brand. He is known for his gift of prophecy, and those with visions are considered "blessed" by Notos, for as with so many of his "gifts," it is a double-edged sword. For all his passion, he is a surprisingly aesexual god, often walking in either gender and seldom laying with anything. Those few stories that do have him acting in a more carnal manner usually involve Zaphyr or her influences. Note: Notos grants the only power in Camora that can sever a Called from their spirit, though he does not grant it to all his followers. Zaphyr, the Wise Wind (Knowledge, Trickery, Spell) Zaphyr is also known as the Siren Wind or the Deceiving Wind due to her often ambiguous nature. Like Notos, Zaphyr sees far more than she lets on. Though she lacks her occasional consort's gift of prophecy, her tremendous intellect and habit of roaming far and wide in the pursuit of knowledge have given her a similar reputation. It is said that Zaphyr knows your secrets before you do, and may well use them against you. Zaphyr asks for fearless curiosity from her followers. She has little care for Boreas' laws and edicts, and has often gone around them herself in her endless hunt for information. That said, she has little patience for material greed, so while some thieves would call her their patron, most do not. Spies and information dealers, however, often pay homage to Zaphyr, and she is more than happy to respond. She is also known for her frequent dalliances with mortal kind, and her deep and abiding love for tweaking the noses of the other gods. There are rumors that she holds the secrets to unlocking the minds of mortals, but if she does, her Dedicants aren't talking about it. Note: Almost all magi pay homage to Zaphyr, for it is said that she brought the first magic to humans against the wishes of Boreas. The Vernal Six The Six are the children of different liaisons between the Elder Four. Though Khamsin especially is considered mother to all and many gods have other childre, these are the only six that were themselves divine. Though there are many stories of other children of the gods, many of whom do have two divine parents, it seems that mythology has dubbed the creation of a god being challenging at best. Caeciah, the Quiet Wind (Death, Destiny, Sand) Caeciah is the silent son of Khamsin and Notos. He does not have the prophecy of his father or the life of his mother, but the quiet knowledge of the end of all things. It's said if you meet his dark gaze, you will see how you die. He has never spoken, but communicates through the pure exchange of thought - another aspect that makes people uncomfortable. When he does communicate to his followers, it often leaves them dumbstruck themselves. Many speak of him as one who has attained clarity though madness, but his Dedicants seem to believe otherwise, if their quiet smiles are anything to go by. They have no words to share, for his Dedicants all wind up cutting out their tongues in honor of their god's perpetual silence. The dead are given to him to walk with him through the Waste, though none know where they go. Note: The sepulchers of the city are all run by Caeciah's devout and are where the bodies of the dead are prepared before they're given naked to the Waste to walk with Caeciah. Some claim to have seen him come for the dead, while others believe it's just animals who take the bodies. Saban, the Grinning Wind (Liberation, Greed, City, Celerity*) Saban is the laughing daughter of Zaphyr and Notos, and holds all of her mother's curiosity and father's passion. She cannot stand to be held back or down, and is always moving quickly from place to place. She is the favoured god of thieves, being quiet an accomplished thief herself. Anything that tests the limits of what can be done, brings wealth or joy, or tweaks the nose of those in high places has Saban's patent approval. She refuses to have anything to do with respectable society, and has been known to actively snub those in high places that have called upon her for help. Saban is also the effective patron goddess of messengers. It's not something that is talked about, but most people know it to be true from their own childhood ventures. Many messengers wear a black ribbon in their hair or under their clothes as a nod to Saban, and many of her Dedicants are life-long messengers. Note: Saban is not widely worshipped, but her temples are a favourite location on festivals and holidays. The saying about her celebrations goes, "You'll lose your purse and it will be worth the coin!" *Celerity can never be selected as a permanent domain, but may be prayed for during any time of need Nua'ma, the Velvet Wind (Luck, Mind, Lust) Nua'ma is the daughter-son of Zaphyr and Khamsin, the combination of their twins Nuada and Adima, and is well loved by all the other gods for her warm spirit, sense of humour, and vivacity. He has a preternatural ability to get at the heart of what people mean, even if they themselves don't know what they want to say, and likes to help people where she can. His advice often comes in the form of biting wit and the luck she grants often has a humours twist on it, but none can deny that Nua'am is one of the more caring gods - until he becomes angry, at which point she is perhaps the most vengeful of them all. Nua'am is also famous for his dalliances with mortals and sexuality. Lust definitely factors into her purview, and his devout are rarely prudish. Stories of Nua'am's children abound, and there are some who claim to carry the god's blood. Nua'am asks her devout to delve deeply into the minds and hearts of others, love fearlessly, offer their shoulders without compunction, and never tie themselves to a set number of individuals. He is very popular amoung the younger crowd, but many move their attentions to the other gods as they age. Those that do not often become Rapha, though there are some older devout who simply enjoy the dual-faced god's path. Note: The temples to Nua'ma are where the Rapha can be found. The ignorant call them sacred prostitutes, but in truth a Rapha is closer to a physical therapist mixed with a psychiatrist. They give their supplicants what they need, not what they want, and though that does at times include sexual acta, it is by no means guaranteed - or the point. Rapha frequently act as matchmakers for those who can afford the service. Acitas, the Bloody Wind (War, Competition, Pride, Hunger*) The son of Boreas and Khamsin, Acitas is the embodiment of the challenge. He is constantly seeking a new hunt, and loves competition in all its forms. He has some of his father's sense of fair play and his mother's compassion in that he despises a rigged contest or unsportsmanly behavior, but he is also known for being violent, proud, and dangerous to provoke. Acitas is only hugely popular amoung two groups: athletes and Starchasers, both of whom value his warrior's ideals and insistence on physical perfection. The Orange Tower is the seat of his power today, for it is the tower most involved in physical perfection. During the Ashen Wars he was more or less everyone's patron god, and still holds some bitterness about his fall from power. Note: Opening ceremonies of any sports event pay homage to Acitas, asking him to help them keep the event fair and the competition fierce. *This domain is never chosen, only ever granted, and while it is said to denote a strong connection to Acitas, it is also rather frightening to see in a person as it comes with a mouthful of sharp, canine teeth. Eurun, the Fell Wind (Creation, Artifice, Diabolic, Madness*) Eurun is the daughter of Boreas and Notos, and the mix of their natures has been turbulent from the beginning. Eurun, unlike Caeciah, is mad, without a doubt. She is mercurial, harsh, and fiery, making her difficult to deal with. On the other hand, she is the one who brought art, poetry, theater, and beauty to Camora. Eurun is the patron goddess of craftsmen and artists, making her very popular especially in the Green Tower despite her erratic nature. Nonetheless, it is not always considered a good thing when she takes notice of someone. Her presence heralds transformation, but without the promise of a lesson as with Notos, and though she doles out harsh punishment for failure like Boreas, she does not have clear strictures to help guide her followers. Eurun is also the god of altered states and transformations, and the moment of transition from life to death is hers and hers alone. Caeciah is the only god amoung the Six who frequently associates with Eurun, and there are many stories of him calming her by allowing her to share the burden of her madness with him. Note: Children born with black eyes have what are called Eurun's Eyes, and are slightly feared. It is also said that she will come down to strike out at any who would harm her children, so they are most often kept slightly more distant than others. *All of Eurun's Dedicants have the madness domain. It does not count against their domain total. Mesis, the Golden Wind (Nobility, Trade, Corruption, Commerce*) Where Eurun inherited the worst of her parents, Mesis inherited the best of Zaphyr and Boreas. He is curiosity and ambition applied to a sturdy framework, making him the patron god of hierarchies and commerce. As such, he is an enormously popular god, and even though he is one of the Six, he is easily as popular as Notos or Zaphyr. Traders, merchants, and the ambitious of all kinds pay homage to Mesis even though he's known for being rather aloof. All this means, however, is that everyone makes a big deal of it any time he does make his favour clear. Mesis values loyalty, but not morality. He has his mother's way with words, and another name for him is the Liars Wind. He can spin anything, convince anyone to act in whatever way he wishes, and his abilities to corrupt have earned him no few enemies as well. Oddly, this makes him even more popular, his corrupting capabilities seen by his followers both as powerful and as permission to twist the truth (or others) themselves. Note: Mesis is the official patron god of the monarch, and as such enjoys quite a bit of prestige even if his temples aren't as large as those of his parents. *This domain is given to any devout who has given him more than 5 years of service. The Godmarked Though unusual, the gods occasionally mark an individual as "theirs." This can happen at birth or later in life, but is always represented by an ornate tattoo of sorts somewhere on their body. The exact location and appearance of the tattoo depends on the god in question. Regardless of which god it is, being Marked is a big deal. Unlike being Called, which does not determine your life path, being Marked means that you will be forced to act in certain ways at certain times. Your god expects great things from you, and you had best deliver. The "or else" also depends on the god in question, but it is never comfortable. Thankfully the gods usually choose people who are already predisposed to their teachings, so it is not as bad as it could be. In terms of prestige, being Godmarked means even more than being Called. It is far more unusual, for one, and means that you are immediately considered at the level of a Dedicant. Godmarked children almost universally become leaders in the temples of their gods. Those that don't are often folk heroes, inspiring people in a different way. Those who gain their Marks later in life have slightly less uniform roles. They are usually people the gods picked for specific purposes - purposes that may not be clear even to the Marked. There are certain magics associated specifically with being Godmarked. These vary depending on the god in question.